When it rains, people generally use an umbrella for the purpose of protecting their bodies from rain. As one of the umbrellas which are widely used, there is a telescopic umbrella which can be folded from a state of a lengthy umbrella and can be stored in a bag or something, thus providing a good is storage.
The lengthy umbrella and the telescopic umbrella are advancing to have a structure allowing an umbrella rib assembly is unfolded as a user simply pushes a button provided at a grip engaged to a lower end of an umbrella shank, the construction of which is provided for a user to have convenience.
The lengthy umbrella and the telescopic umbrella are unfolded as a user holds and pulls down, with a hand, an auxiliary rib fixing member below an umbrella shank, which auxiliary rib fixing member is positioned at top of an umbrella shank when a user folds an umbrella after a use of it.
The above mentioned procedure might provide a user with a lot of inconvenience when in use, and in particular a user's body or clothes might be wet by the rain water stuck on an umbrella cloth which is tied to an outer circumference of an umbrella rib during the operation of an umbrella.
As a means for the purpose of resolving the above mentioned problems, the same applicant of the present invention filed a few patent applications in relation with a lengthy umbrella; however the applicant has failed to substantially resolve the problems generally encountered in a conventional telescopic umbrella.
After long research and development, the same applicant as the present invention filed a patent application (10-2009-0084644) on an umbrella rib assembly and a telescopic umbrella.
The above mentioned previous application of the umbrella rib assembly and the telescopic umbrella using the same comprises an inner side member one of which is rotatably engaged to a main rib fixing member in a circumferential shape; an intermediate member one end of which is pinned at a portion slightly higher than the other end of the inner side member; a plurality of main ribs which are assembled for the outer side members pinned to the other end of the intermediate member to be folded; a plurality of first auxiliary ribs which are constituted in such a way that one end of which is rotatably engaged to the first auxiliary rib fixing member in a circumferential shape, and the end of the inner side member is rotatably pinned at the intermediate portion to be parallel with the intermediate member of the main rib, and the other end is rotatably pinned at a lower, upper side of the outer side member rotatably engaged to the intermediate end; and a plurality of second auxiliary ribs which are constituted in such a way that one end of each of them is rotatably engaged in a circumferential shape to a second auxiliary rib fixing member positioned between the main rib fixing member and the first auxiliary rib fixing member, and the other end of each of them is rotatably pinned at a portion where the intermediate portion between the inner side member and the first auxiliary rib is engaged, and the diameter of the engaging part in which the inner side member of the main rib is rotatably engaged to the main rib fixing member is larger than the diameter of the engaging part in which the second auxiliary rib is rotatably engaged to the second auxiliary rib fixing member, and the umbrella rib assembly is unfolded by pulling down the second auxiliary rib fixing member and is folded by pushing up the same.
The above described previous application has advantages in that it is possible to unfold and fold an umbrella within a shorter stroke distance from a grip which enhances the convenience and reliable operations when in use, and it is possible to easily unfold and fold an umbrella with small force.
However, the above described conventional telescopic umbrella has a limit in shortening the length of it in a state that the umbrella rib assembly is folded.
A new telescopic umbrella, the umbrella rib assembly can be folded in multiple stages is developed and is being used; however there is a limit in terms of the size of an umbrella cloth, and the umbrella rib assembly is complicated, and it needs a lot of force when unfolding and folding the umbrella, and the umbrella is easily broken down, thus lowering the functionality of the umbrella. So, it is urgently needed to develop a new umbrella rib assembly and a telescopic umbrella which make it possible to unfold an umbrella cloth in a large size and to have a shorter construction when it is folded.
<Prior Art Technology Information>
Korean patent application 10-2009-0084644